Electronic devices such as, for example, smart telephones, tablet computers, two-way radios, and other similar devices may include mechanisms that control access to various functions (for example, applications, wireless communications, and access to data networks). In some instances, a low-security credential (for example, a personal identification number stored locally on the device), must be entered before access to the electronic device is permitted. In other cases, sensitive applications running on the electronic device may require the entry of high-security credentials such as, for example, complex passwords or similar credentials, in addition to the personal identification number before access to the sensitive applications is permitted. High-security credentials may be managed by, and authenticated by, a remote authentication system.
As a consequence, users are often prompted for multiple user credentials when working with an electronic device, often in serial succession. For example, in some cases, re-entry of an expired high-security credential is required upon unlocking the electronic device, even when the device is not being unlocked to access sensitive applications. In another example, a secure container operating on an electronic device may have its own lock screen, requiring the entry of an additional high-security credential upon unlocking the electronic device. Performing multiple serial authentications increases “friction” for the user. User friction is basically anything which separates a device from an ideal user experience. That is, multiple authentications make the user's workflow longer and more complicated. The use of a single sign-on authentication mechanism is not sufficient to reduce user friction, due to the different levels of security of the various credentials.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.